A natural hip joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When such degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace a natural hip joint with a prosthetic hip. If the acetabulum needs repair, all remnants of articular cartilage may be removed from the acetabulum and an acetabular prosthesis which will accommodate the head or ball of the hip prosthesis may be affixed to the acetabulum.
In some instances however, it may also be necessary to remove a defect located adjacent the acetabulum. It some cases, it may be difficult to accurately manipulate a tool such as a reamer at the defect. Sometimes the defect may be removed by hand instruments.